


Huggable Friend

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Gen, Ignis Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis knows Ignis needs someone to hug and makes sure he gets it.





	Huggable Friend

When Ignis was little, he’d watch the other children drag around some toy that meant the world to them. It wasn’t a concept he understood, as nothing he had held that kind of sway over him. All he had were his books, but they weren’t exactly huggable.

 

When he first moved to the Citadel, he noticed the same behavior in Noctis. The young prince was often seen dragging around a stuffed animal, especially if he had to accompany his father somewhere.

 

Noctis thought it was outrageous that Ignis didn’t have a favorite toy. Ignis thought it was silly and said he didn’t need anything like that until Noctis asked one simple question.

 

“Who do you hug when sad or scared?”

 

“I don’t,” was Ignis’s answer and it suddenly dawned on him why such things were important. Sure, when he was living with his parents, he’d hug them, but now they were so very far away. He liked his uncle, but the thought of hugging him for comfort seemed odd. Ignis now had no one. That was a scary prospect. Who would he go to if he needed a hug?

 

Without Ignis having to say anything, Noctis seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. With a tug of the hand, Noctis pulled Ignis back to his toy chest and started rummaging through. After a moment he had several stuffed animals in his hands and he plopped them on his bed in front of his own favorite toy.

 

“‘Kay, Carbs, we gotta find a friend for Iggy,” Noctis said to his well-loved carbuncle.

 

Ignis watched, fascinated, as Noctis and Carbs had a long discussion with the various toys. It seemed like they were interviewing each one and occasionally Noctis would look back at Ignis, who was standing at the foot of the bed.

 

After ten minutes of careful deliberation, Noctis and Carbs scooted over to Ignis.

 

“This is Ton Ton,” Noctis said, handing over a stuffed tonberry. “He promises to protect you and hug you just like Carbs.”

 

Two hands went out and grabbed the tonberry gently, lifting the animal up to eye level. Ignis wanted to refuse the gift, insist it wasn’t necessary and that he didn’t want to take one of Noctis’s toys. But he couldn’t. Somehow he knew that this was very important to Noctis and he would be upset if the gift was refused. Ignis didn’t want to give it back anyway. This was the single greatest gift he had ever been given. A friend to help during the dark times.

 

“Hello, Ton Ton. My name is Ignis and I am very honored to be your friend,” Ignis greeted and Noctis smiled so very wide. Turning to the prince, Ignis said, “This is the best gift ever, Noctis. I shall treasure this new friendship forever.”

 

A laugh and a hug and soon Noctis had Ignis, Carbs, and Ton Ton on the floor playing with blocks.

 

Weeks later, when Ignis parents came to visit their son in his new home they asked what was his favorite thing, so far, about living in the Citadel.

 

Without any contemplation, Ignis went to his room and brought out Ton Ton. “This,” he said. “This is my favorite.”


End file.
